A deshoras
by HuntingDestiny
Summary: Una llamada de rutina por parte de la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown luego de casi un mes de ausencia a la residencia Takamachi puede desvirtuarse un poco si Nanoha pone de su parte. [NanoFate, bastante explícito.] Disfruten


Mis saludos a todos, ¿cómo han estado?

Yo con un par de problemas en mi notebook que me han hecho perder bastante material, y por eso he tenido que re-escribir bastante de mi otra historia... Pero ya pronto pondré lo que sigue.

Aquí me lanzo con un One-shot para entretenerlos en caso de ser posible :)

Espero que les guste, y ya saben, críticas y tomatazos serán recibidos de la mejor manera posible. Todo sirve para ayudar a esta escritora amateur que apenas y está empezando.

Me encontré a mi misma escribiendo este Fanfic sin tener muy en claro a qué quería llegar, pero dadas las experiencias que uno pasa cuando le toca mantener una relación con importante cantidad de tiempo a la distancia, terminé escribiéndolo antes de parar a pensarlo :P

Como dije, espero que lo disfruten. Claro está que ninguno de los personajes de MSLN me pertenecen, aunque, como siempre, sigo esperando mi Nanoha de Navidad :D

* * *

**_A deshoras._**

* * *

La joven Enforcer se encontraba tumbada en la incómoda cama de su habitación en completa penumbra, con Bardiche en su mano izquierda proyectando una pequeña pantalla holográfica luminosa que mostraba en la típica escritura tradicional Midchildiana el mensaje "AUDIO ONLY".

A pesar de los esfuerzos de dicha Enforcer por seguir el hilo de la conversación, su arrebatado cerebro se negaba a cooperar para encontrar las palabras correctas que calmaran las preocupaciones de su pareja.

'… y esta tarde he tenido que pasar por la escuela a hablar con la Directora nuevamente. La verdad es que todo este asunto de la adolescencia de Vivio me va a volver loca.'

Fate pudo oír un suspiro cansino al otro lado de la línea mientras ponderaba la charla que debería tener con su hija a la brevedad, así como la respuesta que debería dar a Nanoha para tranquilizar sus inquietudes. Todo eso sumado a los varios cabos sueltos de la última misión, y cómo no, los conflictos que debería solventar la mañana siguiente entre dos de sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo, que no paraban de complicarlo todo trayendo cuestiones personales al juego. Podía jurarlo, si no resolvían pronto esa tensión sexual entre ellas se encargaría de pedir alguno de aquellos brebajes misteriosos cortesía de Shamal y las drogaría con afrodisíacos para ponerle un punto final a este asunto.

Un nuevo suspiro se agregó a la transmisión, esta vez desde este lado de la línea. Nanoha pareció escucharlo y respondió más calmada.

'No te preocupes, ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos… Sólo regresa pronto a casa.'

Las palabras de la Instructora más venerada de TSAB tenían un dejo de súplica que no pasó desapercibido a Fate. Sin dudas Vivio estaba en una etapa difícil, y su ausencia no podía estar ayudando. Mucho menos el hecho de que cada vez que había un problema de este estilo, sea su cuerpo o su mente estaban saturados de presiones que no le permitían pensar con claridad.

'Sí, buscaremos la forma…'

La rubia intentó utilizar la expresión más jovial que su estresado cerebro le permitió, esperando que el esfuerzo pasara desapercibido a su interlocutora.

El trabajo asignado esta vez la ponía en una situación donde sólo habría que hacer uso de una adecuada diplomacia, y la falta de ejercicio físico se las estaba cobrando de a poco con la Enforcer, que estaba acostumbrada un ritmo bastante más acelerado.

Sentía los músculos entumecidos, el cuerpo le respondía demasiado lento para su gusto, se encontraba sumamente irritable y de tanta energía acumulada pensaba que podía llegar el momento en que la normalmente calmada y estoica Fate Testarossa explotaría y golpearía a alguien.

'Lo siento, Fate… debes estar agotada y yo trayéndote esta clase de dramas…'

'No, de hecho no lo estoy. Y Vivio es mi hija, es mi deber y derecho saberlo… Ojalá estuviera allí contigo. Podría usar una sesión de entrenamiento o dos…'

La línea se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de segundos y la mente de Fate los aprovechó para reanalizar el sentido de su última frase.

No había forma en este u otros planetas, administrados o no, de que eso hubiese sonado bien a los oídos de Nanoha. Maldijo su propia ingenuidad, casi podía ver la sonrisa de lado de su mujer en este preciso momento.

Aunque ciertamente, ese otro tipo de entrenamiento tampoco le hubiera sentado mal. Hacía ya casi un mes completo que no compartía las sábanas con su esposa. Sólo de pensarlo sentía que se ahogaba.

'¿Ansiosa, cariño? Necesitas liberar un poco de esa energía, sabes… No es bueno para ti.'

El tono juguetón en la voz de la castaña cobriza causó que una de sus cejas se alzara con curiosidad. Analizó cuidadosamente sus posibilidades. Si respondía como usualmente lo hubiera hecho, diría algo sobre agotarse nadando en la piscina de la nave la próxima vez antes de ir a dormir, o quizás propondría hacer un par de disparos en el simulador de la pequeña sala de entrenamientos.

Pero lo cierto es que se sentía de humor para molestar un poco a Nanoha, y a la vez lograría desviar sus pensamientos de los problemas del día a día. Todos ganaban.

'Mmm… quizás podrías ayudarme con eso.'

Un nuevo silencio. La rubia sonrió victoriosa, ya aprendería Nanoha Takamachi que Fate Testarossa también tenía garras. No se divertiría a cuesta de su inocencia, no jugaría con…

'Quizás podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente…'

De nuevo ese tono de voz, casi un ronroneo.

O quizás sí jugaría con ella.

Fate tragó con dificultad, no esperaba una respuesta así, eso seguro. Sintió como la garganta se le secaba en forma casi instantánea.

'¿A qué… te refieres…?'

Nuevamente se maldijo por dentro. No era momento para que la voz le fallara y mucho menos para trastabillar con sus propias palabras.

'Umm… ¿estás acostada?'

Nanoha lo estaba, completamente desnuda entre las sábanas, anhelando la presencia de su esposa a su lado, y aunque Vivio dormía en la habitación contigua sabía que podía divertirse un poco con Fate si era cuidadosa. Enredó los dedos en su cabello castaño y jugó con un mechón entre ellos sin mayor preocupación. Raising Heart se encontraba en la mesa de luz a su lado, brillando tenuemente, y Nanoha se reprendió a sí misma por no utilizar un video llamado.

La próxima vez…

La rubia se miró a sí misma y luego a Bardiche, como si de un objeto corrupto se tratara, por unos segundos. Asintió sin notarlo con la cabeza antes de susurrar un escueto: 'Sí…' en respuesta.

'En ropa interior, supongo. Yo acabo de deshacerme de la mía… es tu favorita…'

Fate casi se ahogó con los últimos comentarios. Cerró los ojos tratando de recomponerse sólo para verse inundada por imágenes poco decentes de su esposa.

Nanoha completamente desnuda sobre la amplia cama matrimonial. Su piel apenas bronceada contrastando con las impolutas sábanas blancas, el vello de su cuerpo ligeramente erizado por la suave brisa que ingresaría por la ventana abierta de su habitación, sus ojos zafiro entrecerrados y su cabello castaño bañando la almohada y cubriendo un poco su rostro. Completa y abrumadoramente sexy.

'Hace tanto calor, Fate… Y mis manos están algo inquietas, ¿sabes?'

Nanoha sonrió displicentemente para sí.

'¿I-inquietas?'

¿Esto era en serio? ¿Qué es lo que estaba buscando esta perversa mujer, volverla loca?

Un suave sonido ahogado llegó a los ya perturbados pensamientos de Fate. Necesitaría hacer algo con Bardiche, la calidad de la comunicación a través de audio era demasiado buena. Casi podía creer que Nanoha estaba allí, soltando sonidos estrangulados, a su lado.

'Cuéntame qué harás cuando llegues a casa y me tengas para ti de nuevo.'

La Enforcer abrió la boca un par de veces antes de lograr articular palabra. Nanoha sonaba como si tuviera una enorme sonrisa plantada en sus labios.

Dos podían jugar este juego. No le permitiría ganarle esta vez. Siempre lo lograba, esta vez no.

Nanoha Takamachi aprendería de qué estaba hecha Fate T. Harlaown. Y bien sabía incluso Nanoha que cuando a Fate se le ponía algo en la cabeza, podía volverse una completa extraña si era necesario para lograr su cometido. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y trató de imaginar.

Haciendo acopio de toda su entereza, calmó su voz y para su propio deleite, logró sin mucho esfuerzo ese tono que sabía que causaba interesantes efectos en el cuerpo de su mujer.

'Ya que te tendré sólo para mi… no vamos a lograr llegar a la habitación. Voy a aprisionarte contra la pared del corredor y voy a arrancarte de un solo intento todos los botones del uniforme.'

De no haber sido por la resolución de la que se había armado, sabía que sus mejillas hubieran ardido. Si bien no era el caso, había otro cierto calor que sí le estaba generando preocupaciones mayores. Su imaginación era claramente una muy gráfica.

'Estaré tan apresurada que no me ocuparé de tu falda. Me hundiré en tu cuello y morderé y lameré cada centímetro de piel hasta uno de tus pechos…'. Un quejido apenas audible de Nanoha la llevó al borde de su autocontrol. Casi con voluntad propia su mano libre se deslizó por su cuello hacia abajo, recorriendo la tela de su brassiere de encaje negro y paseándose ausentemente con los dedos sobre él. 'Jugaré con mis labios y mi lengua sobre tus pezones… '

'Mmmhh… Fate…'

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior ante el sonido que salía de la boca de su esposa. Las acciones que su propia y traicionera mano había decidido comenzar no ayudando en absoluto a su silencio forzado. Continuó bajando en línea recta por su cuerpo.

'Bajaré por tu estómago y tu vientre… deslizaré una mano por debajo de tu falda y te rozaré despacio con los dedos por sobre tu ropa interior…'

A pesar de la comprometida situación en que se había puesto a sí misma, Fate no pudo evitar una sonrisa complacida ante los gimoteos apenas controlados de la castaña al otro lado. Sus propios dedos se ocuparon de acariciar de la forma en que ella misma describía su propio cuerpo, y su voz se volvió incluso más intensa cuando logró encontrarla. 'Dios, Nanoha… Estás tan húmeda…'

Esto arrancó un gruñido bajo de la castaña. Seguramente sobrepasada por el repentino arranque de audacia de su pareja.

Bueno, en parte eso, y en parte que las instrucciones de Fate habían sido seguidas de la mejor manera posible por la castaña al otro lado. Y había sido casi un mes de su ausencia. Eso significaba que su cuerpo estaba bien dispuesto a reaccionar ante ciertas cosas.

'Lo estoy', hubo una pequeña pausa en la cual Nanoha sólo se limitó a escuchar con atención el acelerado ritmo en la respiración de Fate. 'Apuesto a que tú no estás mucho mejor… ¿qué hará al respecto, Enforcer?'

Esta vez fue el turno de Fate de esforzarse por que sus propios gemidos no se oyeran en los gabinetes contiguos. No sabía si su coraje le permitiría tolerar las burlas que tendría que escuchar de las dos jovencitas a su cargo si llegaban a enterarse de esto.

'Voy a sortear esa molestia de lencería que decidiste usar, aunque te hace ver sumamente atractiva… Y voy a acariciarte justo en ese sitio que sé que te deja sin aliento… y vas a jadear y a gemir para mí. Exacto, de esa forma.'

Sus caderas se elevaron un poco sobre la rígida cama, tratando de seguir el ritmo auto-impuesto. Los sonidos al otro lado ya se habían intensificado notoriamente y esto sólo sirvió para sumarle velocidad y vigor a sus atenciones sobre sí misma. 'Entonces voy a presionar suavemente con dos de mis dedos y voy a deslizarlos dentro de ti…'

'Con… continúa…'

La voz de Nanoha estaba teñida de anhelo, sólo aumentando el de la rubia hasta niveles en que nublaban su mente. Realmente podía imaginar los sensibles y delicados pliegues del cálido interior de Nanoha, podía imaginarlos al punto en que podía sentirlos en las yemas de sus dedos.

'Mmmh… Estás tan cálida…', Fate apretó los labios en una delgada línea tratando de mantener el dominio sobre sí misma. Necesitaba concentrarse por solo unos segundos más, lo podía sentir en el pesado respirar de su compañera. 'Casi puedo sentirte contrayéndote alrededor de mis dedos…'

Finalmente lo oyó, aquél gemido más alto aunque aún un poco sofocado. De seguro Nanoha no podía permitirse hacerlo deliberadamente. Fate se sonrojó inevitablemente imaginando a su hija de 15 años oyendo la conversación que tenían desde la recámara de al lado. Esperaba que Vivio se encontrara profundamente dormida para entonces.

'Ahh… necesitaba esto…', susurró Nanoha con un suspiro contento.

Le tomó menos de un minuto notar que la acción no parecía haber mermado al otro lado de la línea.

'¿Cariño?... ¿Necesitas una mano?', sonrió para sí misma al oír un gruñido algo molesto de la rubia por el doble sentido de ese comentario. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que estaría necesitando. Ella sabía que la Enforcer perdía el sentido de sí misma al oírla a ella perder el control. 'Ohhh Fate…', suspiró en una voz cargada de deseo. 'Sigue… más rápido…', la sonrisa de la castaña se amplió notoriamente cuando los gemidos de Fate subieron en volumen y frecuencia. 'Mmmhh… justo ahí', murmuró lujuriosamente. Eso era todo, la rubia había sucumbido con un gemido aún más alto que los anteriores. Nanoha esperaba que Fate se encontrara sola en varios metros a la redonda. '¿Todo en orden, Enforcer?...', preguntó luego de un prolongado silencio de ambos lados.

'Ojalá pudiera abrazarte ahora mismo…', susurró ella con tono cansino.

'Lo sé, ya falta poco… Pronto podremos abrazarnos durante unas cuantas noches seguidas, lo prometo…', contestó Nanoha con un poco más de aprensión en su voz.

Fate estaba a punto de contestar cuando…

'Nanoha…'

La voz de su hija resonó, y el color abandonó el rostro de Fate. Podía imaginar lo mismo sucediéndole a Nanoha. Espera un segundo… ¿Nanoha? ¿Dónde estaba el –mama?

'¿Les molestaría a ti y a Fate-mama bajarle el volumen a sus… mmm… intercambios culturales?'

Silencio. Más silencio. Al menos ella seguía siendo 'Fate-mama', pensaba la rubia.

'Umm… Cielo, hablamos mañana, ¿está bien?'

Fate suprimió una pequeña carcajada ante el tono avergonzado de su esposa. La verdad es que no esperaba con ansias el momento de hablar con Vivio acerca de esto, pero tampoco podía dejarle toda la carga en manos de Nanoha.

'Sí… llamaré temprano, hablaré con ella también… de esto… y de lo que hablamos antes. ¿Ahora te llama Nanoha?'

El suspiro hastiado no se hizo esperar.

'Ni empecemos con eso.', más silencio, de nuevo. 'Espero que hayas disfrutado de nuestro… intercambio cultural, al menos…'

Ahora había un poco más de humor en el tono de Nanoha, y Fate se permitió la risa esta vez.

'Que descanses, Nanoha… hasta mañana'

'También tú… te amo, Fate-chan…'

'Y yo a ti, pequeña.'


End file.
